Red Dress
by radioactivealchemist
Summary: 13x5 oneshot. Wufei goes undercover in drag, and ends up going home with Treize. Inspired by the BUCK-TICK song "Dress"


**Red Dress**

Wufei stared at himself in the mirror and wondered if it was really worth it. The dress was nice, dark red and it fit him well (with the help of a little padding in the right places), and with his hair down and a bit of makeup - lipstick and rouge - he certainly looked like a girl, but would it be worth it? He sighed and fussed with his hair some more, then finally said to hell with it and stepped out of the bathroom before he could find anything else to fix. His shoes went on, black with a one and a half inch heel; then the leg harness with the dagger, strapped to his thigh under the dress, in case things got nasty. He picked up his matching clutch purse, and then it was out the door to get a taxi to the party.

* * *

It was supposed to be simple; Wufei had seen other girls do it before, in the movies, but he knew it worked in real life too. If you didn't have an invitation you waited near the entrance until a guy without a date came along. Then you latched on and didn't let go until you were inside. He had planned to get in with his hit, because he knew the guy was coming alone, and that would make it easier and he wouldn't have to try and get away from him once they were inside. Seduce, get taken home, kill, mission complete.

And then _he_ had to come along and fuck everything up. Literally.

Wufei had everything planned out perfectly in his head. He would wait by the bottom of the steps, off to the side in the shadows, until he saw his hit approaching; and then he'd go up to him, all coy-like, and tease him about being there alone. The guy would already be a little drunk, because Wufei had been studying his habits for a few days already, so he wouldn't take much convincing. From there it would be relatively easy at the end of the night to get him to take Wufei home, where he would be in for quite a nasty surprise.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

Wufei nearly jumped out of his skin. He whirled around, defensive reflexes trying to kick in until he quelled them - no use breaking his cover before he'd even gotten started.

"A-actually, yes..."

And then he saw who he was talking to and the only thing he could think of was _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck no..._

Treize Khushrenada chuckled and leaned in a little closer. "You're a terrible liar," he said, and with a wink, "but I'll let it slide this once. Would you care to accompany me?"

"I really should wait for my friend..."

"No friend would make a beautiful girl like you wait," he said, and extended his hand. "Please allow me the honor?"

Wufei was caught, and he made his decision. He hoped it wasn't a bad one. He took the proffered hand - and Treize brought it up to his mouth and kissed it.

"And whom do I have the pleasure of spending the evening with?" Treize asked.

"Faye," he answered. And then, remembering his etiquette, though barely a whisper as he was loathe to say it, "and the pleasure is mine."

Treize did not offer his own name in return, but then Wufei figured - if he was lucky - that it wasn't because he was recognized, but because Treize expected _himself_ to be recognized.

"Shall we, then?" he asked, and without waiting for a reply stepped up and slipped his arm around Wufei's waist and up the steps they went.

* * *

Even though he knew exactly what Treize was doing, Wufei couldn't help but be amazed by his smoothness. The man was the king of sincere flattery, and he laid it on just right. Every word, every touch, every look - it was all absolutely perfect, and to his chagrin, it was working. Wufei wanted to tell himself that it was all lies, that Treize was just that much of a smooth talker, but when he looked into his eyes and said those things (didn't matter what, Wufei wasn't paying attention half the time because he was lost in those eyes), there was absolute sincerity. And the touching didn't help, either. A light caress _here_, a firm hand _there_, Treize seemed to know exactly what he was doing and what reaction he was aiming for - and he got it.

Wufei simply could not get away from him, but as the night wore on, he stopped trying and flung caution (and the mission) to the wind. Let the guy live another day; he could take care of it tomorrow just as well, though without half as much finesse.

And they danced together - oh, how they danced. Wufei did not have to worry about a thing when Treize was leading. He preferred the slow songs, where they could drift across the dance floor, both of them drawing looks of envy as they wondered who was this upstart young Asian girl in a red dress who had so caught the general's fancy? Wufei thrilled at the whispers like he thrilled in being pressed close to that chest.

* * *

At the end of the night it was Treize he left with, not the guy he'd come for. The hours went on but Wufei didn't mind the time until the party began to thin and Treize leaned over and whispered "It's late, shall we go?" in his ear, his breath tickling Wufei's neck and his lips just barely brushing his earlobe, teasingly.

"Mm-hm," Wufei replied with a smile, and they stepped out into the night air while the valet called for Treize's driver to come and pick them up. They slid into the back seat together - "ladies first" - and Treize gave the nod and a "back to the hotel" and then they were on their way in less than five minutes since he'd suggested it.

Treize wasted no time in getting things started. Once they were in he slid his arm around Wufei, pulled him close and stroked his face with his other hand, ran a thumb across Wufei's lips and made him shiver; and with only a look and an unspoken question - and Wufei's unspoken acceptance - they were all over each other, lips on lips hot and dizzying and satisfying as Wufei curled his arms around Treize's neck. He did his best not to think about the consequences, or the more immediate what the fuck Treize would do when he figured out Faye was Wufei and that he was very much _not_ a girl, because he was very sure by that point that Treize had no idea and was going to be very, very surprised... _if_ he got that far. Because Wufei still wasn't entirely sure he wanted to go there.

Wufei had to admit that Treize was a damn fine kisser. It did not stop at words and caresses, and would probably not stop in the bedroom either, but there was only one way to find out. It seemed all too soon that the car stopped and they were at the hotel and the driver was clearing his throat to get their attention, at which point Wufei realized he'd probably been watching them in the rearview mirror for most of the drive. But, he noticed with smug satisfaction, Treize had plenty of lipstick smears on his face and even some on his collar. That wasn't coming out without a trip to the cleaners.

They got out, Treize holding open the door and holding out his hand, and as they crossed the edge of the lobby this was the point where Wufei started to get a little nervous. Treize had his arm around Wufei's waist so he couldn't turn around and run - even if he'd thought about doing so, which he hadn't because that would just be silly and he'd probably trip because of the heels he was wearing anyway.

There was no escape on the way up to Treize's room to be had, so Wufei just went with the flow until they got to the door and Treize had to pause to get out the key to his room. He had thought about getting away there, of excusing himself politely and saying thanks it's been fun but no thanks, but Treize decided that while he was sliding the key into the lock would be a fine time to also start nibbling on Wufei's earlobe, so that shot that plan all to hell as he was whisked inside and the door closed behind them.

Somehow Treize managed to get off his shoes and his jacket without letting go, and then ushered Wufei to the bed and said "Have a seat" before Wufei could say anything, so he had a seat and, without anything else to do, reached down to take off his heels - which were killing him at this point - but Treize stopped him and got down on his knees on the floor.

"Allow me," he said as he slipped off Wufei's shoes and started kissing his way up, up, up under his dress and to his thighs and then with a grin reached up higher and undid the dagger harness and slipped it off.

"I don't think you'll be needing _this_," he whispered, and casually threw it underneath the bed. Wufei shuddered, but mostly because his hand was back up _there_ but only for a moment. Treize stood up and leaned over, one hand on the bed and one hand to undo the buttons on his shirt while he kissed Wufei good and long.

Treize finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled Wufei to his feet and in close.

"I... I should go," Wufei stammered, trying to turn away, but Treize would have none of it.

"Go? But we're just getting started," he murmured into Wufei's ear, one hand on his waist and one already at the zipper on the back of his dress. Down it went, down his back to where it stopped just above the crack of his ass. Treize's finger followed it down, pressing lightly against his skin, and then back up his spine to unhook his bra. Up to his shoulders to tug the dress off and it fell to the floor, pooling at his feet, and off tumbled the bra - and everything inside it. Wufei was stripped bare, and Treize chuckled as he tugged at Wufei's red thong with one hand and stroked his back with the other and pushed him back down slowly to the bed. And kept going, knees on the bed, forcing Wufei to scramble backwards until he was lying full on the bed with Treize on hands and knees above him, shirt open.

Then Treize _really_ went to work. If he was surprised to find that Wufei wasn't female after all he didn't show it, but Wufei wasn't thinking about that technicality at that point. He was having enough trouble keeping track of where Treize's hands and lips were, not to mention what they were doing. And they went lower and lower and lower until the only point of separation was that bothersome little piece of fabric and then that too found its way down his legs and down to the floor. Treize's shirt went with it, and then he was down on Wufei, hot breath and hot lips and tongue and Wufei's toes curled as he clawed at the sheets with his fingers and wriggled and moaned. It was over all too fast and he lay there panting as Treize came back up to caress his face and brush the stray strands of hair away and kiss him gently.

"Do you want me to stop now? Or keep going?" Treize whispered in his ear. It took him several seconds to process the question; he hadn't assumed he'd have a choice, so he had to think about it, and was surprised with his own answer.

"Don't... don't stop." He closed his eyes and waited. Treize licked his ear, made him shiver.

"You're sure? You're all right with this?"

Wufei nodded, barely. He didn't want to open his eyes and look into Treize's.

"Mmm... I want to hear it. You're okay with this? Look at me and say it, Wufei."

Hearing Treize say his name somehow put him a bit more at ease, made it feel more like they were both on the same page and there wasn't any misunderstandings here and that he'd probably known it was Wufei all along or had at least figured it out before asking him to come back with him. He opened his eyes slowly and glanced up, met Treize's gaze for a moment before looking away, then looked back up at him and wondered how come he had to have such goddamn _pretty_ eyes.

"Y-yes," Wufei whispered.

Treize smiled. "Good. Now just relax," he whispered back, and kissed Wufei's lips before adding, "I promise I'll be gentle."

Wufei took a deep breath, and entrusted himself completely to his sworn enemy.

* * *

Afterwards when they lay there together under the covers in the dark, Wufei curled up against Treize's chest, their legs tangled together and Treize's fingers tangled in his hair, he wondered what the _fuck_ he had gotten himself into even after it was much too late to think about that now. And he'd liked it.

He'd liked it a _lot_.

He'd do it again in a heartbeat, and that was what scared him (and thrilled him) the most. He couldn't blame Treize for it; he'd known the whole time exactly what Treize was doing, how he was being played - though he didn't doubt the sincerity of it - and he'd _let_ it happen. He'd agreed to leave the party with him, he'd said yes when Treize had asked if this was what he wanted.

He still hated him of course, but right now that was absolutely secondary. He didn't doubt that Treize had been sincere in his words and actions and he already knew what Treize thought of him as a gundam pilot, so he knew he didn't really have anything to fear in the way of being stabbed in his sleep. He remembered his dagger, somewhere under the bed, but he didn't have a good reason to get it now and he couldn't without disturbing Treize anyway. So he just took a long, deep breath and pushed everything out of his mind and snuggled up closer to Treize's warm chest and fell asleep.


End file.
